


Seeing it all this time

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale as a lady using she pronouns, Aziraphale as male using male pronouns, Aziraphale through the ages, Circa Agincourt, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley as a lady using she pronouns, Crowley as male using male pronouns, Crowley through the ages, Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Hand Kisses, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, No beta we saunter down like Crowley, Witch Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Aziraphale had saved Crowley. Crowley had saved Aziraphale.As times goes on, it finally reaches a tipping point.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Seeing it all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Got it just in time! 
> 
> Feb 17 - Through the centuries
> 
> Finally done! Happy reading!

It was another burning. Honestly, he couldn’t stomach them as it is but he had to. He was on the lookout for a witchfinder and he was to pass on a message to him to go to another village where he will meet his end.

All in all, if he had a choice, he’d stopped this in a heartbeat but he wasn’t allowed to interfere as always.

He was about to pass the ‘confession’ taking when he heard the guards telling the clergyman about this one.

“She had red hair and snake eyes.” The guard told the clergyman with a grave tone. “Clearly a witch. If not a demon spawn.”

“Oh what is the world turning into.” He said as he crossed himself. “May God grants us mercy and spare us from such matters.”

“Father Clements?” Aziraphale interrupted. The description was clearly a certain demon with an Arrangement with him. “I believe it’s my turn.” He said with a long suffering tone.

“Yes, Father Fell. Perhaps, you might want to leave this to me. After all, I hear she is a willful one.” Father Clements explained, getting an enthusiastic nod from the guard.

“Aren’t all witches like that though?” He said rhetorically while miracling a thunderstorm to pass “Oh my, it’s going to rain.”

“Dear God Almighty.” Father Clements exclaimed. “I need to tend to my room. The roof hasn’t been repaired yet.” He said quickly. “Father Fell, I leave this to you.”

Off he goes running towards the sleeping quarters. The guard simply shook his head. “Bad luck, I say. Might need to wait for the storm to pass. I’m back on duty again until she’s burned at the stake tomorrow.” He said in disappointment.

Aziraphale gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “If we have any luck, the witch will be struck by lightning and finish the work for all of us.” He joked.

“Oh, how I wish the Lord would make it that easy.” He said with a shrug. “Goodbye, Father Fell.”

“Fare thee well.” He answered back.

As soon as the guard was gone, he went back to his room and miracle himself to goal.

He miracle all the dungeon keepers asleep. As he passed the cells, he was quite puzzled as to why did his senses let him outside.

He had to do more miracles to keep the guards asleep. He could almost feel the note he’s going to get later for his miracles.

The rain was hitting hard and chained to a stake at the center of the courtyard was Crowley. Currently, he was a female human. She was bloodied and her clothes were in tatter. She shivered in the rain, huddled into herself.

It was odd to see the demon not doing anything but upon closer examination of the floor, it had marks that had somehow worked to keep her there. That was the only explanation.

“Crowley!” He whisper-shouted as he used another miracle to keep himself cloaked from sight. “What in the devils are you doing here?”

Crowley flinched towards his voice but there was relief in her look. “I got caught, obviously.” Crowley told him. “Hurry up and get me out of here.”

“Alright but I’ll need to destroy these.” He showed the etch marks in the floor. “I’ll be using thunder so I’ll miracle you to be immune to it.”

“Got it. At your leisure.” She said with an affirming nod.

He willed her to be protected and pointed towards the floor where the lightning strikes next. It took a few before it’s destroyed. The indication of that was Crowley’s miraculous recovery and mended clothes.

Once she was free, she willed the both of them to somewhere dry.

It’s only now he realized how dark it was.

“Thanks for the save, angel.” Crowley said in relief while conjuring a pair of black spectacles for him to wear.

“It hard to miss when you have that appearance, you know.” The angel huffed in good nature. Under the dim light of the waning moon, she looked as spirited as ever despite huddling into herself earlier. As she lets the length of her flaming hair sprawl down, the angel caught himself staring.

Crowley laughed. “You’re hard to miss, too.” She replied as Aziraphale surreptitiously recovered. “What’s your task this time?”

“Oh, just give a message to one of the witchfinders so that he dies at another village.” Aziraphale replied in a bored tone.

Crowley hissed. “Can’t say I liked them.” She said with a malicious sneer. “Oh yeah, have you seen the Lord’s daughter? I was supposed to deliver a temptation to her.”

Aziraphale thought for a moment but he hasn’t seen her either. “Heard of her but never seen her, per say.”

“Ah, another case of incognito.” She huffed. “Well, thanks for this. Need a miracle back?”

“Oh, very much appreciated, demon.” Aziraphale responded in delight.

Without further ado, they were miracled back.

-.-.-

Crowley was lounging around in the King’s court. Right now, they were on the verge of another war and he had tempted the Chief Justice to trick the new King into war. Suddenly he felt a familiar angelic presence. He would have ignored it if it wasn’t for the fact that he was very, very close. He looked around but found no one familiar.

At first, he wanted to ignore it. What would the angel do anyway?

More people started to flood the hall as dinner came close.

He started to listen to gossip. Something to help along with his mission. Then he heard it.

“You should have seen her. Fairest hair, freckled and very stuffy. Her weight is her only saving grace really.” One of the older lords commented offhandedly as he dug into his roasted pheasant crudely. “I don’t know how she ended up where she was but I think she was escaping a convent.”

“A convent? The nearest one is at least a mile away.” The other man responded before downing his mead.

The older lord laughed. “That explains why she was so tired. Maybe tonight, she won’t have energy to fight, eh?”

The drinking lord gave him a mock smack up the arm. “Hush now, we have lads around.” He admonished lightly and saw Crowley.

Crowley gave a sheepish grin before ducking his head innocently. That was rookie of him to be caught. He hurried finished his meal and got up.

However, the drinking lord earlier had put a grip on his shoulder, preventing an escape.

“Say lad, I heard many a thing about you.” He said in a hushed tone. “One of which would be to tame willful ladies?”

Crowley really has to shut his big mouth. “Who would like to know?” He asked with a smirk.

The drinking lord chuckle before nodding at the gluttonous lord earlier. “Then, we need a hand with a maid we found you see.”

Long story short, now he was walking to the room where the angelic force is coming from… in an effort to tame a willful lady. He had to play the part, at least until he meets Aziraphale.

He stopped at the door and contemplated on whether he should knock or not.

“Come in!” Called a familiar yet different voice.

He hesitated.

“Just come in, Crowley. I know it’s you.” It was exasperated now.

Crowley rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Dress in white and off-white linen dress was Aziraphale. She was a lady now but the almost white curls, the freckles, the soft of her curves and the strict posture made no mistake of who she was. Honestly, she was cute and innocent in that ensemble.

Crowley closed the door behind him. “Did you really meant to get caught or are you on a mission?” He asked.

Aziraphale grimaced at that. “I’ll have you know that it was the only way to get into the court. I was served a note for using too much miracles.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? What, pray tell, requires you to get into the court?”

Aziraphale pouted, causing her cheeks to puff. “I won’t tell if you won’t”

Crowley sighed. “Fine, I’m tempting the Chief Justice.”

Aziraphale nodded, satisfied with the answer. “I’m here for the new queen.”

Now Crowley’s eyebrows raised. “She’s not here yet.”

“I know. Since I’m not allowed to use more miracles, I need to do this the old-fashioned way. It’s hard to establish yourself without at least 3 to 5 years of networking.” She sulked.

Crowley felt a headache coming on. “Ok, I need to stay with you for the night. The lords had tasked me with taming you.”

Aziraphale gave a gasp of disgust. “How dare they?! Chastity should be protected!”

Crowley shrugged. “Blackmailing works wonders.”

She sighed again. “Well, you’re welcomed to share the bed with me.” She said as she rolled over to the far side, giving the demon space. “I know you like your sleep, so let’s carry on, shall we?”

Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle as he got on the bed. “Thank Satan, this will look good on my miracle receipts.” He said as he snaps most of his outer clothes away

It was Aziraphale’s turn to laugh. “Hush, wily serpent. You’re only sharing a bed.” She said as Crowley settled on his back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Crowley said, already yawning. “Night angel.”

“Good night, demon.” She returned.

That night was a night of pretend sleep for both of them. Though, Crowley cursed the two lords with diarrhea and a bad hangover respectively. The angel never found a reason to sleep but she liked the fact that Crowley was nearby.

-.-.-

After the blitz, Aziraphale had invited the demon to a nightcap. Though, it became a full out drinking binge as they complained about work

“It’s so horrid that people are forced to evacuate their homes.” Aziraphale whined.

“Better out than in. The Luftwaffe might just demolish everything.” He said grimly but he was already seeing Aziraphale in double which made him chuckle. “Aw, there’s two of you now.” He commented as he settled into the armchair. “You always kept your hair that colour whenever you can. It’s like…like..over milked tea.”

Aziraphale found the change of subject weird but he was too drunk to care. “Says the one that has the colour of flames. Always loved it. It looks so warm.”

For some reason, Crowley felt challenged? Maybe he was drunker than he thought“Well, you and your softness too. Has anyone wax poetic about it? I sure do. More to sink into, play and squeeze. Even from way back then, you look so…that thing-” He did a vague wave.

“Have you noticed how tall you are? So tall and-and tall.” Aziraphale said as his mind decided to blank out the words. “And your eyes! Thank God you never changed them. I love them, love them indeed.” He said with a fervent nod.

“Lov-love?” Crowley echoed, blushing as he did. “Love you, too.”

Aziraphale was midway in thinking up a compliment when he heard that. “Love?”

Crowley froze when he realized what he said. “Love your beard!” He tried to change the subject, still blushing furiously.

“Wait, Crowley.” The angel said before finishing the rest of his single malt whiskey. “I love you. I fancy you and I really like you.” He said with his burning face. “So, please let this be real.”

Crowley realized that this can’t go on the way it did and sobered up. “Angel, do you realized what you just said?”

“I…I do.” He said, still swaying in his seat. “If you don’t feel the same then consider this a drunken contra-confer-con-..”

“Confession.” The demon said helpfully despite feeling his own heart skip a beat at that.

“Yes, that.” He nodded at that. “You were there so many times. And this time, you even saved the books! Dear Lord-” He said, overwhelmed by his own feelings, the tumbler crashing on the floor when his grip slipped.

Both of them stared at the broken tumbler before Aziraphale started to sniff. “If-if it’s not…requited. I’ll…let’s just forget this ever happened, eh?” His voice was warping with his restrained tears.

Seeing the pitiful state the angel is in, Crowley got up and miracled all the glasses and bottles away.

Kneeling in front of him so that the Angel could see him, he gave him a smile.

“Silly angel, I feel the same.” He told him gently.

The angel’s tears dropped despite the wide smile he had. “So, you won’t leave me if I sober up?”

“Yes, angel.”

“You’re not lying, right?”

“This time, it’s for real.”

Aziraphale still look scare, his hands were fisting on his lap.

Seeing this, the demon gently pried them open and held them in his own hand. He suddenly felt the urge to give them and so he did.

“Please, angel. Believe me.” He implored as he lowered the hands.

Aziraphale finally sobered up. The poor angel gave a testing grip to the demons only for him to respond back.

“I…never thought I could do this.” The angel said.

Crowley gave him an analytical stare. “If you mean our bosses…as long as no ones checks, they’ll never know.” He said with a mischievous grin.

The angel chuckled at that, feeling a bit better.

“Now, it’s late.” Crowley said as he stood up. “Can I sleep over?” An amused smile on his lips.

Aziraphale chuckled as he joined Crowley on his feet. “I would be a bad host, otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind it was done in one sitting. I'll try to proofread this later but I doubt I could fix it without changing it drasctically.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
